The Star
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: When the Order goes into hiding, where's Hermione? Who is Honey Wilde? Post DH; AU; EWE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I OWN NOTHING. THIS WILL BE A FUN STORY. DUMBLEDORE AND THE REST LIVE, BY THE WAY.**

CHAPTER 1

It was 6 months after the Final Battle. Everyone was staying at Grimmauld Place, some still recovering from their injuries. Sirius had magically enlarged the house to make room for everyone. Severus Snape, for one, was an occupant, still recovering from his attack by Nagini, and occupying a room on the second floor. The Weasley family, staying while rebuilding the Burrow, was on the entire third floor. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were on the second floor, also, along with Teddy's nursery. The Golden Trio was on the fourth floor, the newest addition to the house.

Life was finally going to be normal for the Wizarding world. Harry and Ron went through 3 months of training and were now full fledged Aurors. Tonks had decided to retire from the Aurors to spend her time focusing on Teddy. Remus and Sirius had started working as Unspeakables. The twins, Fred and George, had reopened their shop in Diagon Alley, and planning on opening another one in Hogsmead. Life was going ahead as planned. Until it wasn't.

On Saturday morning, Albus Dumbledore called everyone to the parlor for an emergency meeting of the Order. There have been threats coming in vowing to get revenge on the people responsible for the fall of Voldemort, and their friends and family. The people issuing said threats had referred to themselves as "The Darkness", a silly name, Albus thought. But, the threats were being taken very seriously, and steps needed to be taken to ensure their safety.

After everyone was seated, Albus started the meeting. "I want you all to keep an open mind about what I'm going to say, as several of you won't like it. Threats have been made against the Order, and we are taking them very seriously. I have made arrangements for you all to go into hiding." at this, people started yelling, not wanting to be hidden away, wanting instead to fight. Albus raised his hand to silence them and continued. "A very dear friend of mine has agreed to give everyone jobs with her. In the muggle world." again, more yelling.

"Albus, this is silly. We don't need to hide, we need to fight this." Sirius said, not wanting to go into hiding.

"Sirius, this is not up for debate. Not all of you will be going with this lady, however. Only a select group. The rest of you will be going to another safe location together." at this, Harry interrupted him, asking "Um... has anyone seen Hermione?" Everyone started looking around, worried until Albus said "Not to worry. I know right where she is, and she's safe. Now, I will tell you your destinations and let you go pack." He pulled out a piece of paper and started reading.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville will be going to the muggle world, along with Bill, Charlie, Severus and Sirius. The rest of you will be going to the other safe location, which I assure you, is only able to be found by people who knows it's there. Now, go prepare for your trips." He said, dismissing them.

Honey Wilde, a professional singer, was going to let them go on tour with her, covering all expenses. She had been a friend of Albus for a few years now, and knew that they would enjoy themselves. Well, maybe not Severus, but deserved to try to have fun, at least. They would also have to learn to adapt to the States, as well, as her tour was going to be over there, giving them plenty of safety. Muggles and a different country. Yes, they would be safe. It would also allow plenty of time to find the people making the threats.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Order was grumbling while packing. Severus, especially. He was thinking to himself while packing. 'This is ridiculous. I'm being made to run away like a coward instead of staying to fight this. And, with the boy-who-lived and his sidekicks, no less. Merlin, I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of Gryffindors. Well, the oldest Weasley brothers aren't so bad, I guess. Wait, the Lovegood girl isn't a Gryffindor, is she? Maybe this won't be so bad. I hope. Well, here goes nothing.'

In their room, Ron was ranting at Harry. "Harry, I don't want to do this. I don't want to hide, especially with Snape, and without knowing where Hermione is, either. Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell us where she is? Is she already in hiding, or something?" Ron asked.

Harry just looked at him and said "I'm sure she's fine, mate. But, if it's bothering you so much, maybe we can look into it later. We can ask Dumbledore later if he knows, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright. I just worry about her being on her own. I mean, after her parents died, I know she says she fine, but I don't know if she really is. Haven't you noticed she's been disappearing lately, for days, without telling anyone where she's going?"

"Ron, I'm sure she tells someone. Mione's not stupid, you know. Plus, you know she can take care of herself. Now, are you done packing? We need to get ready to leave soon." Harry said. Ron noticed Harry changed the topic quickly, and he knew he was worried about Hermione, too. Grabbing his bag, he and Harry walked downstairs.

Entering the parlor, Ron and Harry met with their group, and started saying their goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley had packed them some food to take with them. Arthur had reminded them to look after the girls. Everyone was hugging everyone else, for what might be the last time, with tears and sad smiles.

Albus entered with Severus and Sirius, both with their bags shrunken and in their pockets. They would be traveling to London, to meet with Honey. After one last round of goodbyes, the large group headed outside to apparate.

Albus wanted to know if they would approve of their new lives, so he casually asked Harry, "Have you heard of a singer named Honey Wilde, Harry?"

"Yeah, I have. She was always on the radio I would listen to while working in the yard at Privet Drive during the summers. She was pretty good. I remember her sounding fairly young. I never got to see what she looked like, though. Why?"

"Just wondering." Albus didn't get to continue, as they had arrived at the stadium. Albus led the group to a small door to the left of the main entrance. They would be going to surprise Honey after her show, which they would be seeing from the front row. After being led to their seats by a security guard, which were in a roped off section, they sat and waited.

Harry looked around in surprise. He had never been to a concert before. Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were looking around in awe. So many muggles. They weren't used to this, but wanted to appear like they were. The only time they had seen this many people at one place was during the Quidditch World Cup.

Ron asked the security guard, who had just finished talking to Albus, "Excuse me, just how many people are here?" The guard looked at Ron and answered, "I would guess that right now, there are about 150,000. But, when everyone is settled, there should be around 300,000."

"Blimey, that's a lot of people. Are they gonna be able to fit in here?" Ron asked, earning a snicker from everyone. He hoped that there would be room for everyone.

Ginny said "Of course, they will, Ron. This place was obviously built to hold that many people comfortably."

"Ron, it'll be okay. There are stadiums in the muggle world that fit more than this. I've been to a couple before, and they were fine." Sirius said. He had spent some time in the muggle world after he graduated Hogwarts, so he knew a little about this.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at Weasley's questions. What a ridiculous question. Of course they would all fit. But he couldn't help but notice that their seats were reserved and roped off. Just who was this woman that would be hiring them? She obviously knew Albus, and he knew she was from the Wizarding world, as the security guard was a squib that Severus had seen a few times in Diagon Alley. He was definitely curious.

Just then, the lights went down, and the show was getting ready to start.

**TRUST ME-THERE WILL BE SS/HG ACTION COMING UP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE REVIEWS, I'LL FINISH AND UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: STILL OWN NOTHING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF IT DRAGS A BIT. I'LL LET YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR THE SHOW. **

CHAPTER 2

The stage was dark. On the big screens beside the stage, a video montage started playing. The crowd began applauding and cheering. Albus put up a charm to muffle the sounds of the crowd so they could hear her better. He knew they would want to hear this. The group watched the screens in fascination. Never having been to a concert before, this was an amazing new experience. The images on the screens were bright and flashy, and they were hypnotized. Then, they saw an image of who must've been Honey Wilde, and they were stunned. The screens froze on a picture of her and ended with the sound of her giggling. The group was stunned.

"Harry, am I going crazy or is that who I think it is up there? Maybe, just maybe, I'm seeing things, yeah?" Ron asked.

"No, Mr. Weasley, you are not going crazy. Although, when she's on stage, her name is Honey Wilde." Albus said with a chuckle. "Appropriate name, don't you think?"

"Headmaster, how long has she been doing this? None of us had any idea." Harry asked, still looking at the screens.

"She has been doing this for quite some time, and, this is what she'd spend summers doing, usually. Did none of you wonder why she would spend all her summers traveling? Of course, I knew, as did Minerva. We are both very big fans of hers. Quite the talented young lady, as I'm sure you're about to see."

"What? You mean you knew already, Albus? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't Hermione tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I knew, as I said. And, I didn't tell you, **any of you,** nor did she, because you couldn't have known before the war was over. It would've been too dangerous for her. Especially after Voldemort returned. I couldn't have you knowing and inadvertently letting it slip. This way, she could still do her job, and I knew she was safe."

Before anyone else could ask a question, the band started playing an upbeat song. The stage was lit with red lights, giving it a red glowing appearance. At the top of a set of stairs in the middle of the stage, a was a woman's silhouette. She was looking toward the floor. The dancers started dancing, and the stage was lit up. The woman looked up. The crowd started cheering louder.

Standing there, on the top platform, wearing white suit pants, a white corset with red lace trim, white peep toe platform pumps, her hair in smooth curls topped with a white fedora, holding a red glitter microphone, was Hermione Granger.

Each of her friends in the front row couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione? Their bushy-haired, bookworm, shy friend? The same girl who got nervous talking to the D.A. was singing before roughly 300,000 people? Has she been cursed?

Severus was absolutely stupefied. _'Miss Granger? No. That cannot be the bushy haired know-it-all, can it? Why had she been hiding that body? Wait, she's singing. Okay. Holy crap! The body of a goddess and the voice of an angel. Sweet Merlin. And I'll be with that almost 24/7? Gods, Albus, what were you thinking bringing me here? She may be an annoying Gryffindor chit, but I'm a man, and even I can't be expected to control myself all the time. This might not be so bad after all.'_ he thought to himself.

Throughout the night, Severus watched her perform. He had to admit to himself, as much as he hated to, that she had talent. But, what kept his attention, mostly, was her body. She had grown up quite a bit in the last few years. Her hair had finally been tamed, thankfully. Hermione had a slender neck, and he found himself imagining planting kisses there. Her breasts were large, but not too large. Hermione had a 6 pack, as he saw while she was wearing one outfit that showed her stomach off. Her hips were shapely, as was her bum. Long, toned and tanned legs that she liked to show off. _'She's beautiful. She's intelligent. She's talented. She's perfect.'_

All through the 3 hour show, the group had many several surprises from Hermione. She wore clothes that the Hermione they knew would never wear-low cut and showing lots of skin. She was dancing in ways they had never seen her before. At one point in the show, she did a burlesque like dance. The biggest surprise, though, for them, was how comfortable she looked performing.

Harry and Ron both noticed she looked relaxed and happy, like she would when she was in the library. Bill, Charlie and Sirius, who had unofficially made her their little sister and niece, respectively, were having a hard time with this. She was too grown up for them. Neville was blushing most of the time, never having seen Hermione, or anyone, really, move or dress like that. Ginny and Luna were in admiration of her clothes. The three of them had always shared clothes, so they found themselves wondering if she would share these. Albus, having already seen the show a few times before, was wondering if she would have anything for him this time around. Hermione always made it a point to bring him something she thought he would like for his office. And, we know what Severus was thinking.

"Follow me and I'll take you to her dressing room." the security guard came over and said. They followed behind him, all of them thinking of questions they wanted to ask her. Mostly, they were looking forward to getting some answers. For one, why had she kept this hidden from them? Another thing they wanted to know-where to get something to eat.

One thing was for sure-Hermione would have some explaining to do.

Meanwhile, in her dressing room, Hermione Granger took a few deep breaths to calm herself, preparing for the explanations she knew she would have to give. Thousands of screaming fans she could handle. But a few potentially very angry or hurt friends? Hopefully, this turned out okay, as she had already added them to her travel plans. If this went south and they couldn't forgive her for hiding this, not only would she have to travel alone, which she hated doing, but she could potentially lose her friends, who she considered family. Not to mention, Professor Snape was going to be coming with them. She just knew that he would sneer at her and make comments about her chosen career.

Before she could think anymore about it, there was a knock on the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A FEW OC'S HERE AND THERE. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 3

The large group followed behind Albus and the guard, who were quietly talking. They walked down a number of hallways before they came to a door at the end of one that had two other guards outside it. The security guard, who they found out was named Markus, walked up to them, said something, knocked on the door, and entered. They waited in the hall with the guards, who introduced themselves as Jacob and Michael, for a few minutes.

"Albus, nice to see you, again. It's been what, two weeks?" the one known as Jacob said with a smile and a little laugh.

Albus chuckled and shook their hands. "Jacob, Michael, nice to see you again, too. Allow me to introduce you to Harry, Ron, his sister Ginny, his brothers Bill and Charlie, Luna, Neville, Sirius, and Severus. They will be accompanying Miss Granger for a little while. Everyone, this is Jacob and Michael. These two are Hermione's bodyguards, and will be with her wherever she goes."

Markus came back out and let them know they could enter. Walking in, they saw a nicely decorated dressing room, with several black sofas to the left of the door. There were dozens of vases with different flowers in each one all through the room. There was a table that was covered with food that caught their attention. They were about to go over to it and get something to eat when they heard a voice behind them.

"Help yourselves. There's more than enough here, and you must be hungry."

Turning around, they saw Hermione leaning in a doorway. Ginny squealed and launched herself at Hermione, who straightened up just in time not to fall over from the force of the hug. Everyone, except Severus, took their turn to hug her.

"Please, get yourselves something to eat. Like I said, there's more than enough for all of you. Just give me a moment to change and we'll talk. Promise." she said with a small smile. Hermione really hoped this went well.

Coming back out a few minutes later in jeans, a tank top and barefoot, she took a seat in the only chair in the room, and waited. A moment later, Hermione started by saying "I bet you guys have questions, huh?"

Everyone nodded, and Harry asked "Why didn't you tell us? I know, I know, it was too dangerous. But that was during the war. It's been almost 7 months, now, and you still kept this a secret. Why?"

She looked at Harry and said "I wanted to tell you guys so many times lately. But, and I don't blame any of you for this, you've all been busy getting on with your lives. Other than Sunday dinners, how much time have we spent together lately? What was I supposed to say, Harry? _'Hey, guys, I'm a famous singer in the muggle world and going off to put on a concert for a bunch of people. See you later.'_"

Everybody thought about it. She was right. They've all been busy getting on with living that they all kind of went their own ways, lately. Except Sunday nights, when they all got together for dinner, when there would be 20 different conversations going on at once.

"I'm honestly sorry to have lied for so long. But, since you know the truth now, I expect you all to be supportive, like I have been for all of you through the years." Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione. If you enjoy this, which you obviously do, and you're amazing, by the way, we'll be supportive. Promise." Ginny said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Now, I think we have other things to discuss, Headmaster?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger." He looked at the people in the room and started talking. "Now, you will be going to the United States with Miss Granger on her tour for a while. I just have a few things to point out before I go, and then you all have a plane to catch, I believe." Looking at Hermione, she nodded saying "Yes, in about an hour, give or take."

"Good, good. Plenty of time. Now, you will be allowed to do magic, but only in your rooms. Miss Granger has offered to cover all expenses, but, please don't go crazy. If you want to write anyone, I will be popping by every two weeks to check on you, so I can deliver your letters. However, when writing to someone, and I cannot stress this enough, **DO NOT TELL THEM YOUR LOCATION**. They would be able to find a way to track you. If there are any major developments in the threats, or we find who's responsible, I will come to inform you. I believe that's all." he said. "Now, Miss Granger, did you happen to find me anything?" he asked with a twinkle.

Laughing, she nodded and got up. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bag out. Handing it to Albus, she said "I think you'll like this. I found it in a little shop in Paris last week." and with that, he reached in the bag and found a candy jar in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. "You can put whatever kind of candy you want in it, more than one kind at a time, that is. Then, when you want a certain one, you just think of it, and open the top, and there will be the candy you want on top." she said with a smile.

"Remarkable. Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, one last thing, and I'll be off-don't forget to try and enjoy yourselves. The Ministry has its best Aurors working the case." Albus said, then left.

After Albus left, they started digging in to the food. Everyone eating and Hermione told them that she would answer any questions they had honestly. She knew they must have several things they were curious about.

Ron, before digging into his chicken salad, asked "How much money do you make?" earning a slap to the head from Ginny.

Hermione waited until he swallowed, and answered "On average, I make about 30 million a year." she said , smirking as his ears went red and eyes got wide.

Luna spoke up and asked "How will we be traveling? Apparation, port key or something different?"

Hermione smiled at Luna. "A muggle airplane. I hope that's okay with everyone." They all looked uneasy, but accepted it.

Severus asked "Miss Granger, how long have you been doing this?" He was honestly curious. Having found himself becoming attracted to her, he wanted to know all about her. And, if he had his way, he would by the time they had to go back to England.

"I started when I was 8 or so. I used to sing in church, actually." she answered, while blushing at his intense gaze. He could still make her feel like a first year who had done something wrong.

"I see. If I might add, and I think I speak for everyone here, you were incredible. Not something we'd expect from you." he said in that silky way that gave her chills. The good kind.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said. "I'll take that as a compliment." she said with a smile.

He walked over, took her hand, kissed the back of it and said "Of course, you will. That's what it was, after all. And, seeing as I'm no longer your Professor, you may call me Severus." he said, all the while holding her hand.

Hermione was in a state of shock, but managed to answer him. "Well, Severus, in that case, you may call me Hermione. I'm no longer a student."

"Indeed, Hermione, indeed." he whispered, looking her up and down.

The whole room was shocked at this, but managed to get back to asking questions. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Sirius looked especially thoughtful. "What is it, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Just wondering, why haven't you ever sung for us? I mean, you were fantastic, but we've never known that.?" he asked.

"Because, the record company I'm signed to is owned by a wizard, but he works in the muggle world, and every year before the start of school, in order to protect it, he would put a charm on my voice so I couldn't sing like I usually do. Especially after I started sounding like I do now. Once I started being able to hit the high notes, he didn't want me to lose my voice by using it too much." she said.

"Hermione, about your clothes…" Ginny started, but Hermione answered her question before she finished asking it, saying "Yes, you'll get to wear them. Except for the ones I wear on stage. Other than that, you and Luna get them." she said with a laugh. She knew Ginny too well.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Jacob knocked on the door, and stuck his head in. "We need to leave in the next 10 minutes, Hermione. You have a plane to be on."

"Thanks. We'll be ready in about 5. I just need to pack a few more things. Oh, before I forget, I want the flowers sent to different patients in St. Mungo's. Take the cards out, then have Louisa sign new ones with Harry's, Ron's and my name. Except for the daisies, those go to my mother." she said with a smile.

"Of course, Hermione. 8 minutes."

Hermione got her things packed, and walked with everyone out to a limo to take them to the airport.

**SS/HG HAS STARTED! YAY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: STILL OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MCELRIGHT, LAUREN AND HARLEY. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 4

Once they were all seated comfortably, more than enough for Severus, who was sitting closely next to Hermione, they headed toward the airport. Sirius had been thoughtful for a while, so he asked Hermione "Hermione, did you know that McElright was a wizard before Hogwarts?" Mr. McElright was the owner of the record company, and a wizard, but worked with muggles.

She looked at him and answered "Well, yes, Sirius. He told me about a month after Minerva visited me giving me my Hogwarts letter." she said. She then lowered her voice to a conspiring whisper and added "Besides, even if he hadn't, I saw him in Diagon Alley my first time there." making everyone laugh. After that, the group laughed and talked all the way to the airport.

Except for Severus, who was in deep thought. He knew he needed to get passed a lot of things. His past, for one. He had a second chance to live the life he wanted, and should've had, and he was going to do it. And, if he played his cards right, Hermione would be a big part of his future. He knew he didn't love Lily, at least not in that way, anyway. He loved her like a brother and sister would love each other. He was going to move on, and he knew he wanted to move on with Hermione. He started to plan on how exactly to do that.

At the airport, the limo pulled up on the tarmac by a plane. Harry looked at Hermione questioningly. She just shrugged and said "I own my own plane. No big deal." and walked away. The group looked at the plane in wonder and apprehension, none of them flying before, except on brooms. The plane was huge. It was black and had stripes on the wings of all the house colors from Hogwarts.

"I know it's something to look at, but we need to board, guys. We'll be leaving soon." Hermione yelled from the stairs, startling them out of their viewing. Walking over to her, they boarded the plane, and took their seats toward the back. Severus was disappointed he didn't get to sit by her. Several more people boarded and sat closer to the front of the plane after greeting Hermione. "Don't mind them. They work keeping everything running smoothly. They won't bother you. Just me." she said with a laugh. The group then watched as a St. Bernard ran up to Hermione, and she started playing with it. Looking up and noticing them looking at her funny, she said "This is my dog, Harley. Don't worry, he won't bite. I got him a few months ago." Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had died just a few weeks after the war was over. She had bought Harley two months later, and kept him at her parents.

The door shut, and they were in the air a few minutes later.

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a moment?" one of the girls in front asked. "Sure, give me a second. I'll be right back, guys. I have to go talk to Lauren for a minute."

After Hermione got up and left, Harry asked the group as a whole "Well, guys, what do we think? We are gonna be supportive, right? I mean, she obviously knows what she's doing, and she looks happy."

Looking at each other for a second, they all nodded back to Harry. He would talk to Hermione when she came back, letting her know they were happy for her.

Hermione came back a few minutes later, and sat back in her seat. "Hermione, we need to say something, and I would very much like for you not to interrupt." After she nodded, Harry took a deep breath and said "We love you, Mione. And, as much as you've been there for us in the past, we will be here for you now. You are now looking at your biggest fans." he said with a smile.

That made her feel relieved. She had been wondering whether they would get on board with this. She hugged everyone, even Severus, and decided to take a nap. Standing, she said "Alright, guys. Harley and me are gonna go catch a nap for a few hours. Feel free to do anything, just don't open the door." she said, looking at Ron, knowing he was curious about muggle things like his father. She turned and walked back a few rows to sleep.

After looking at her every few minutes for the past hour, Severus saw Hermione was awake, and just watching her friends, while petting Harley. He went over to talk to her.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at the seat across from her. "Have a seat, Severus." she said smiling. That was only the second time she said his name, but he wanted to hear it more. Sitting down, he noticed her eyes glistening with tears.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" he asked. She just waved him off with her hand, answering "I'm just relieved, I guess. I thought they would take this badly, but they're being really good about it. I mean, I lied to them for so long, and every year the guilt just kept getting worse and worse. It feels good to have it out in the open, now, and for them to be a part of it." Hermione said.

"Well, they wouldn't truly be your friends if they weren't supportive, would they?" he asked. He looked at Hermione for a minute. Even with just jeans and a t-shirt she was still beautiful. It was time to put his plan into action. He asked her "What about young men? Surely someone you've seen in the past, or currently, would be in the know."

Hermione shook her head. She said "I haven't dated in a while. Everytime I do try to date someone, it ends up being a total disaster. I went on a date to Hogsmead once during fifth year with Neville, and that was a disaster. He tripped walking down the path, spilled butterbeer on me, and elbowed me in the face. Then, I tried dating a muggle in my neighborhood. Major disaster. The first time I kissed him with tongue, he exploded all over himself. Since then, I've pretty much given up on dating."

He leaned over, picked up her hand, looked her in the eyes, and said in a low voice that gave her shivers up her spine, "Maybe, Hermione, that's why you don't need to try and date boys. I would advise you don't give up. You need a man, Hermione. A man who would know what he was doing with a beautiful woman like yourself." Giving her one last heated look, he kissed her knuckles, making her inhale sharply. Then, he went back to his seat.

All she could think was 'Did he just call me beautiful? Severus Snape just called me beautiful? Impossible, right? Was that lust in his eyes when he was talking to me? I must be going crazy. I could've sworn he implied he wanted to date me, didn't he?'

Hermione took a long look at Severus. He was tall, maybe around 6'3". He was just as smart as her, if not smarter. Severus, much like her, loved books. She would often run into him in the library at both Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. Add to that the fact that he was handsome in his own way, with the black eyes and hair, and the silky voice that could melt chocolate, and she had to admit, she was intrigued. And, he had softened somewhat since the war, she had noticed.

He was most certainly no boy. No. He was definitely a man.

Dating him wouldn't be so bad. She was game if he was.

**WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO MORE SS/HG ACTION, I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: NOTHING IS MINE. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND LIKE THIS STORY. THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE THE ENDING. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5

It had been two days since they had arrived in New York. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Severus and Hermione, who had managed to have several long conversations with each other. Hermione was enjoying getting to know this Severus. He was surprisingly quite funny. And, she didn't have to act like a simpering little nitwit around him. They could have intelligent conversations. She also noticed he flirted with her a lot. She was enjoying that, too.

"I'll be fine, Harry. You guys don't need to spend every minute with me. You're in a new city and you're enjoying yourselves. Go. Have fun. Honestly, I'm fine resting here for the day. Maybe later we'll go see a movie or something, okay?" She had decided to relax for a little bit before she had to rehearse and perform tomorrow. Meanwhile, the rest of the group wanted to continue their exploration of the city.

"Okay, Hermione. We'll go without you. We'll bring you back something, alright?" Harry said. "But, if you need anything, just ask Severus. He doesn't want to go today, either. He was still asleep when we got up a few hours ago, so he should be getting up soon. We'll see ya later."

"Wait a second, Harry." she went over to her purse and got a cell phone. "Take this with you guys. This is an extra phone I got for you, but I forgot to give it to you. I'll call you if I change my mind." she said with a smile.

After Harry and the rest left, she went got out her sketchpad and started working. She was going to be designing a line of clothing for Lavender Brown. She and Lavender had become good friends after the war. Hermione had seen her being attacked by Greyback during the battle. After sending him flying away from her, she made a port key and sent Lavender to St. Mungo's immediately. Hermione had stopped by to see her a few days later, and they had started making small talk for a while, until, like with Draco, they discovered they had quite a bit in common. She was so wrapped up in doing this, she didn't hear Severus enter.

Severus woke a few hours after the others had left. He didn't want to go out today, choosing to have a day to himself. The past few days had been filled with exploring the city, doing all the touristy stuff, even going, at Hermione's request, to a few museums and book shops. He just wanted to relax for the day.

Walking out of the bedroom, he was surprised to see Hermione still here. He thought she'd be out with the others. She hadn't looked up when he entered, so he took a moment to just watch her. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of glasses. She looked very sexy. He could get used to this sight.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Good morning, Hermione. I thought you'd be out for the day with the rest of them."

She smiled at him as she said "Oh, good morning, Severus. I decided to stay here for the day, try to get some work done and just relax for a while. How about you? I thought you'd be going as well."

"Oh, I was. I wanted a day to myself, though, having been with them constantly for the last few days. At least at Grimmauld Place I could hole up in the library for a day or so, and nobody would bother me."

Hermione blushed. She knew what it was like to be surrounded by people all the time. "Well, if you'd like, I could take this in the other bedroom and work in there." she said. She didn't want to bother him. He deserved some time alone, after all.

"No, please, don't leave on my account. I assure you, you will not be a bother. Your company is very much welcomed." he said, not wanting her to leave. Taking a seat beside her, he inquired as to what she was doing.

"I'm helping Lavender with her clothing store by designing a line of clothes for her. When she puts a sign up by the clothes with the words: **'DESIGNED BY HERMIONE GRANGER'**, business should be booming for her. She's going to pay me 15% of the profits from them. So, I get to help a friend _and _make money. It's a win-win." she said blushing slightly. She hadn't meant to say all that, but it just spilled out. That tended to happen around Severus for some reason.

He laughed a little at her babbling. She always did that around him, he noticed. Maybe it was a nervous tick or something. "I see. Very profitable idea. They look like very nice designs, Hermione." he said silkily.

"Thank you, Severus. You should know, though, that I will also be designing men's clothes, if you ever want to wear something that's not black. Not that it's not a good look on you, but I think you could do with some color now and then. Maybe some blues, greens and grays."

"I may have to look into it, then." he said. He had leaned in closer to her as she talked. He very much wanted to kiss her right now, when they were alone. They had made a connection during the times they would talk lately.

Hermione watched Severus lean closer while she talked and showed him her sketches. If he wanted to kiss her, she wished he would hurry up. She had felt a pull towards him lately. He had let her see the real Severus, and she had wanted him. The real Severus was sweet. He was also very self conscious. He used sarcasm to deflect his real feelings about things. He had a fondness for muggle literature. He owned several patents on potions. Severus had told her things about himself that nobody else knew. She found this Severus even more sexy than she did the one she knew before. She was honored that he trusted her with his secrets.

Severus watched Hermione lick her lips. He knew that she would be open and receptive to a kiss. And he really wanted to kiss her. He just had to get the courage. He had a strong fear of rejection, and didn't want her to reject his affections. He decided to just go for it. And he did.

Severus gave Hermione a chaste but hard kiss at first. He pulled back to see her reaction to being kissed by him, and was surprised when she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back for another one. Only this time, the kiss wasn't so chaste.

Her tongue wrestled with his for dominance in each others mouths'. He could taste the soda she had drank earlier in the morning, along with the taste of just her. She could taste his toothpaste from when he brushed his teeth this morning and something that was just Severus. They were both in Heaven.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to straddle his lap. He cupped her bum and she moaned into his mouth. She was running her hands through his hair, making him in turn moan into her mouth. He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck. Both were breathing hard and flushed. But they knew each other were enjoying this.

Feeling Severus' lips on her neck was wonderful. She knew they were getting carried away, but, right now, in this moment, she didn't care. She just wanted him. She felt his impressive length and she started grinding against him while he started licking her collarbone. Severus moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her, snaking one hand up her shirt to feel her bare skin of her back, while thrusting against her.

He hadn't felt like this in a long time. The way you feel when you absolutely have to have someone right then and there. He also felt like a teenager again, just finding out about sex. But, damn it all, he didn't care. He was thrusting against her as she was grinding against him. He loved it.

They had been doing this for about 10 minutes when he started to feel his orgasm beginning. He knew she too was close by the look on her face. She was flushed and her head was thrown back as she ground down and rolled her hips every now and then.

Hermione screamed out his name when her orgasm hit, making him climax right after. After a few minutes of trying to catch their breath, Hermione looked at him and smirked.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight? Just us?" she asked, still panting slightly.

He gave her a wide smile and kissed her again.

**FINALLY SOME SS/HG ACTION!**

**WELL? WHATDYA THINK? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. **

**ALSO, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: STILL NOT MINE. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY SICK FOR THE LAST 3 DAYS. I WILL BE POSTING CH7 LATER TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 6

Hermione was getting ready for her date with Severus when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Harry and Ginny on the other side.

"Hey, guys. Come on in while I finish up. I shouldn't be too much longer." she said, making room for them to sit on the bed. They were watching her put her make-up on.

"What are you all dressed up for, Mione? Big date or something?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Actually, yes. I'm going out tonight." she said with a smirk. She was waiting for the big question.

"With who?" Ginny asked. There it was. Time to drop the bomb.

"Severus." she said. Hearing nothing from them, she looked at them in the mirror. They had looks of shock on their face.

"WHAT? You and Snape? This has to be some kind of joke, right? You're not going out with Snape, you're just messing with us, right, Mione?" Harry asked. When she said nothing, he asked again "Right, Mione? Mione?"

"No, Harry, I'm not messing with you. Severus and I are going out for dinner tonight. On a date. Just the two of us." she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Well, Hermione, for what it's worth, you look gorgeous." Ginny said, regaining her composure. Hermione was wearing a black halter dress that stopped just above her knees and black pumps. Her hair was in a French braid and she was wearing diamonds.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny. What do you guys have planned for tonight?" she asked.

"We were all going to go for pizza and catch a movie. We just dropped by to see if you wanted to go, but I guess not." Harry said.

"Thanks for the invite, but no. I'd really like to go out with Severus." she said as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door with Harry and Ginny following behind.

Meanwhile, in the guys' room, Severus was getting ready when Sirius and the other guys walked in.

"Hey, Severus. You going out or something?" Charlie asked noticing Severus was dressed up. Severus was wearing a black suit with a dark green dress shirt and an open collar.

"If you must know, I have a date with Hermione tonight." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'm Merlin reincarnate." Sirius said with a snort.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin." Severus said. The others jaws dropped.

"You and Mione? Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Seriously. Problem?" Severus asked with a growl.

"Well, no. I guess you guys are kinda made for each other." Ron said, getting looks from the others. "What? Think about it. They're like the same person. They have almost everything in common."

"Well, that's not the point is it, Ron?" Sirius asked. He liked Severus, but thought he was all wrong for Hermione.

Yes, well. If you will excuse me, I have a date waiting." Severus said and walked out the door, with the others following behind.

Walking into the living room, Severus was stunned at the sight of Hermione. She was walking out of her bedroom and smiled when she saw him. He thought she was a vision. Walking to meet her in the middle of the living room, he kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Hermione. You look beautiful."

"Good evening, Severus. You look handsome." she said with a smile. He did, too.

"Shall we?" Severus asked in a low voice. Hermione could feel herself getting aroused already, and they hadn't even had dinner yet. This was gonna be a long night.

"Yes, let's go. Have fun, you guys." she said as she started toward the door.

Severus turned back to the others, after opening the door for her, and said with a smirk "Don't wait up."

After Hermione and Severus left, the others started talking. Sirius was still having a couple issues with this new development.

"It's not right. He's 20 years older than she is. He used to be her teacher. He's…well, I'm sure there's something else I'm forgetting, but I'm still saying it's not right."

"Sirius, no one else seems to have such a problem with this, why do you? If he makes her happy, and it certainly looked that way when she saw him, and she makes him happy, which I'm sure she does, what is the big deal?" Bill asked. "Do you want her, or something?"

"No, I don't want her. Hermione's like my niece, you know that. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what, Sirius? What is so bad about this?"

"I think she could do better. Someone around her age, you know. I don't want her to get hurt." Sirius said.

"Sirius, think for a minute. This is Hermione we're talking about. She's not going to do anything to get hurt. You know she can give as good as she gets. Besides, didn't you see how happy they both looked? She was practically glowing, and that was the closest I've ever seen Severus coming to smiling."

"I know. It's just, since the Department of Mysteries, I've felt this protectiveness over her. If she wouldn't have sent that spell at me, I'd have fallen through the Veil, you know. I just want her to have the best."

"Yeah, Sirius. We know you feel protective over her, but this time it's not needed." Harry said. "And, if you want her to have the best, I think Severus is it."

"I agree with you, Harry." Ron said. "Hermione and Severus just fit together, ya know? They're both scary smart. I wouldn't wanna face either of them in a duel. They both love to read. They're like two pieces of one of those puzzle things you showed me, Harry. They just fit. I know it's weird, but it's true."

"How can you be so calm about this, Ron? I thought you and Hermione had something going a while back?" Sirius asked.

Ron just shrugged. "Nah, we never did. We did have feelings for each other, but we talked once about it in sixth year, and agreed that dating each other would end our friendship if it didn't work out, and that we had already been friends too long to let that happen. We wanted to be in each others lives for the long haul, and even if it was just as friends, it was better than not being able to be around the other, which would happen, and we both knew it. Now, it's more of a sibling thing. We want each other to be happy, and if Hermione is happy with Severus, just as I am with Lavender, what's the big deal about it?"

That was true. They had discussed the possibility of a relationship just before the war broke out, and decided that they would be better off in the long run as friends, nothing more. After the war had ended, it had been Hermione who convinced him to get back together with Lavender, who had matured and calmed down quite a bit from her Hogwarts days when she had been a nightmare. Even if he wasn't thrilled with her choice, if Severus made her happy, he was in full support of them dating.

"Well, if none of her friends have a problem, then why am I making such a big deal about this?" Sirius asked, more to himself than anybody else.

**WELL? HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER, I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:STILL NOT MINE. HERE IS CH7, AS PROMISED. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 7

Out in the hallway, Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand to the elevators. Once on the way down to the lobby, Severus couldn't resist telling Hermione how beautiful she looked once again.

"Hermione, I know I've said this already, but you really do look beautiful. I know I said it before, but you really do." he said. He then got the urge to be cheeky, saying "I also happen to be enjoying the view from the front." The front of her dress showed quite a bit of cleavage, and he had found himself trying desperately not to stare. Maybe taking a glimpse every now and then, but not staring.

Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed, what with you practically drooling at the sight. But, I'm glad you approve. And, I meant what I said, as well. You really look handsome in a muggle suit. And I have to say, the green shirt adds the right amount of color to it." she said with a smile, glad he was listening about adding in some color to his wardrobe.

"Yes, well. I figured I'd try it out for the night. I have to admit that it does look rather nice, doesn't it?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes it does, Severus." Hermione said with a little laugh. "I hope you don't mind, but I had my manager make the dinner arrangements. He managed to get us a private area in a seafood restaurant he said he used to take his wife to when they were dating. If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else. Maybe we could go for Italian or French or something…" she said, but was cut off when Severus put his hand over her mouth to stop her rambling.

"I happen to enjoy seafood very much, Hermione. I'm sure it will fantastic. And, no, I do not mind you making the arrangements via your manager. I'm sure this will be a wonderful dinner. And, if it's not, I still have my beautiful companion to make it all the much better."

Once in the lobby, they walked out to her limo and set off for the restaurant. Whatever nerves had been there for this date had disappeared. They found themselves engaged in conversation and hadn't noticed they arrived at the restaurant until the driver opened the door for them to step out.

The restaurant was beautiful. It had just the right amount of lighting to make the dinner romantic. They were led to a second balcony to their private area. Their table was a booth and they decided to sit beside each other against the wall. Once the waiter had taken their order for drinks, they started looking at the menus, trying to decide what to have.

"This all looks so good. It's been too long since I've had seafood." Hermione said.

"I agree. I don't think I've had anything like this in some time." Severus replied.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. Hermione decided on the baked salmon and Severus went with the fried halibut. They were engaged, once again, in a deep discussion, not noticing when the waiter returned with their meals. Once they noticed, they thanked him and returned to their discussion while eating. It was an enjoyable date thus far, for both of them.

Once they had finished their meal, they headed out to the limo to head back to the hotel. Inside the limo, Severus had inquired as to why Hermione seemed to prefer performing to doing something else, like a career at the Ministry.

"Because, in the magical world, people mostly seem to need me for my brain. They all know I'm smart, and being called the brightest witch of the age doesn't help that either. But, here, in the muggle world, people need me because I make them feel better. That's all. I sing songs that people can relate to. And, it sounds silly, I know, but it's nice just to be needed for that every once in a while. On stage, my knowledge doesn't matter one single bit, and that's nice. Also, it's nice to be recognized as a woman, too. Having Harry and Ron as best friends, they just saw me as one of the guys. As did most of Gryffindor, too. They only noticed I was a girl in our fourth year, when they were looking for dates for the Yule Ball. On stage, nobody sees me as 'one of the guys.'"

"I can understand that." Leaning closer to her, he said "However, I could never see you as a guy. Even the other night, in that first costume of yours, the men's suit type clothing, you looked extremely like a woman." Severus said, making Hermione smile.

"Well, I'm very glad you don't see me as a guy, then." she said with a smirk. "Especially after this afternoon, Severus." she added in a whisper as she leaned over whisper in his ear. "Which, by the way, I don't think I got to tell you, I enjoyed. Very, very much." she said as she kissed his ear.

After Hermione kissed his ear, Severus couldn't help himself. He turned to her and kissed her on the mouth, chastely at first. After a few moments of this, he licked her bottom lip with his tongue, asking her permission to enter her mouth. She obliged, and their tongues started that familiar battle for dominance.

Although in a dress, she straddled his lap once again, as she had done earlier in the day. He ran his hands up and down her silky smooth legs, only stopping when he reached the hem of her dress, before gliding back down to her knees. After the fourth time or so of him doing this, Hermione grabbed his hands and forced them to where he wanted, and apparently she did, too. He found himself holding on to her bum once again.

Then, suddenly, she pulled back from him. He was confused at first, until he saw why. She reached behind her with her right hand and untied the string on her dress. Once undone, she lowered her dress just low enough for her breasts to appear, which did quickly since she hadn't worn a bra. Severus found himself pulling her back toward him, one hand on her back to hold her in place and the other was kneading her left breast, kissing the right breast gently, before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly, a moan coming from her as she ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp as he paid attention to her chest.

He quickly rid himself of his jacket and tie. Hermione undid the buttons on his shirt as he did this. She was running her hands up and down his scarred chest, scraping her nails over his nipples, earning her a hiss of pleasure from him. She smirked, and leaned forward to return the favor, taking one in her mouth and licking it before lightly sucking it.

Then, before he could grasp what happened, she was on her knees in front of him. He watched in fascination as she undid his belt, then the buttons and zipper on his trousers. He stopped her before she went any further.

"Hermione, I don't expect you to do this. Not on our first date. Maybe on another one, which I'm planning on being many of them." he said, wanting her to know he really wasn't expecting anything like this.

She just looked up at him and smiled. "I know, Severus. But, I want to. Really." And he did. So, taking a deep breath, he pulled his pants and boxers down.

Hermione was surprised at just how big he was. She knew he was rather gifted from what she had felt earlier, but this was a surprise. He had to be at least 9 inches, fully erect. She was in awe of his beautiful member. She reached out and gently stroked him at first, watching as his eyes closed and he sighed in pleasure. She stroked him a few more times, grasping slightly harder, when she saw his pre-cum starting to leak out. She leaned forward and lightly licked the tip, getting Severus to moan her name.

Severus was in heaven. She then licked him from base to tip, before taking him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him like a lollipop a few times. Feeling his hands go into her hair, she smiled around him. Apparently, she was doing this right. She sucked as she pulled back, then licking him going back down, repeating this for a few minutes. She then did something that made him cum on the spot. Hermione deep-throated him. Feeling the back of her throat as she swallowed, Severus couldn't stop himself.

"Her…herm…Hermione, I'm gonna…" and with that, he spurted several thick long spurts down her throat, Hermione swallowing every bit of what he gave her.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Was that okay?" she asked in a purr, panting slightly.

He just looked at her incredulously. "Okay? Bloody hell, Hermione!" and he grabbed her, pulling her up to give her a deep kiss, tasting himself on her. Once he released her, he said "Of course that was okay. More than okay, actually. I don't think I've ever been so glad to be sitting down."

Hermione just smiled at him, kissing his member lightly before helping him put himself right again. Once she was in the seat, he kissed her again. "I just hope, Hermione, you'll give me the chance to reciprocate." he said in a husky whisper, while helping her retie her dress. He was wondering why she was getting dressed. As if reading his thoughts, she said "We're at the hotel, you know." she said. Looking out the window, he saw that they were at the hotel.

She looked at him and said, "I do hope you will. As I'm sure you know, I have a room all to myself. And, I would hate to spend the night all by myself in that great big bed." she finished with a smirk.

"Yes, that would be terrible, wouldn't it? I do hope you'll allow me to rectify that as soon as possible." Severus said.

"Of course. The sooner, the better."

After escorting her out of the limo, it seemed like they couldn't reach the room or her private room fast enough. Severus was looking forward to giving back what she had given him.

**PLEASE BE GENTLE. THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR IF THERE WERE SOME THINGS I COULD IMPROVE LATER. XOXO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: DON'T OWN. SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. BEEN A BUSY WEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

CHAPTER 8

Walking into the hotel, Severus and Hermione were in a hurry to get into her private room and continue what they had started in the limo. Severus, for one, was looking forward to giving back to Hermione what he had just gotten. Hermione, too, was excited to continue. Once in the elevator, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Entering the hotel room, they were hoping to be alone, so they could practically run to Hermione's room, but that was not the case. Ginny and Luna were sitting on a loveseat, with Harry and Neville sitting in front of them on the floor. Ron was sitting in one of the chairs reading a Quidditch magazine. Charlie, Bill and Sirius were standing talking in front of the window. Hermione also noticed, standing talking with them was

"Headmaster? Has it been 2 weeks already?" she asked. She knew that on this trip, Albus would show up every 2 weeks to check up on them, but didn't think it had been that long yet.

"No, Hermione, it has not been 2 weeks yet. I came to talk to you all. We were just waiting on you and Severus." he said. "Now that we're all here, let's get down to it, shall we? We have made some progress on those threats in the last few days. The Aurors have already arrested 3 people connected, but none of them are in charge, or giving up the name of the leader."

"So, it won't be long until we can go home, hopefully?" Sirius asked. "Not that I'm not having fun, or nothing, Hermione. It's just…you know that old saying 'There's no place like home', right?" he added after seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face.

"I understand, Sirius." she said with a small smile. "Headmaster, is everyone in the Order alright?"

"Yes, they are all just fine. I have them set up in a safe house in the Caribbean. If you have letters for anyone, I'll happily deliver them for you." he said. "There is just one more thing. The reason for my visit, so to speak."

"What is it, Albus? We haven't got all day." Severus said. He was annoyed at the interruption in his evening with Hermione. The sooner they got down to business, the sooner he could get down to _business. _

"Malfoy Manor was attacked the night you all went into hiding. As you know, the Malfoy family has been part of the Order for the past 3 years, just since Voldemort's return. The people behind these threats attacked them at the Manor, injuring Lucius and Draco, and shaking Narcissa quite badly."

"Are they gonna be okay, though, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, they will both be fine. They are being released from St. Mungo's in the morning. Which brings me to you, Hermione. They will have to go into hiding, as well. They have already agreed. Lucius and Narcissa will be going to the other safe house, and if it's alright with all of you, Draco will be joining you here tomorrow."

The group shared looks with each other. They had gotten to know Draco pretty well, and didn't see this being a problem. Hermione answered for everyone.

"That will be just fine, Headmaster. I have a television thing tomorrow morning, a photo session after that, and then rehearsals, then the concert. What time will he be joining us?"

"I will be port-keying with him here after he is released and has had time to visit with his parents for a while, so about 1 or 2 your time."

Albus stayed a little longer, giving them time to write letters and visiting with them. Hermione gave him a shirt she thought he'd like that said 'I HEART NY', as well as a few other things she picked up for the other Order members.

After Albus left, everyone decided to go to bed. It had been late and they wanted to be up to watch Hermione on television. Surprisingly, no one was surprised when Hermione and Severus went into her room.

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind when I pictured the end of the night." Hermione said. "As much as I would love to continue what we were doing earlier, I have to be up early. But, I wouldn't mind you sleeping in here with me, if you'd like.

"I know what you mean. This isn't the end of the night I had planned, either. I also wouldn't mind sleeping in here, just so you know." Severus said with a smile. He found himself doing that around her a lot lately.

Hermione went over to him and leaned up to kiss him. "Go change into your pajama's and meet me back here in 5 minutes, alright?"

Severus nodded and went to change. Hermione went into her private bathroom and changed into her black silk nightdress, hoping he would approve. She was trying not to be nervous, but found she couldn't help it. It had been quite some time since she shared a bed with a man, and even then, it wasn't a man, but a boy.

When Severus returned, exactly 5 minutes later, he was wearing his black silk pajama pants and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. Speaking with the calmness she didn't know she had, she told him to get on either side he wanted.

Severus slipped under the covers on the right side of the bed, watching Hermione as she turned back to the vanity to brush her hair. He watched as she unclipped her hair and it fell around her shoulders in beautiful curls. She was wearing a black nightdress that ended just above her knees. She was just as gorgeous as she was the last time she was on stage, and during their date.

Hermione finished brushing out her hair and climbed into bed. She and Severus stared at each other for a moment, before they both leaned in for a kiss. Severus pushed her onto her back as she slipped her arms around his neck. Propping himself up on an elbow, he ran his hand over her body, coming to rest on her silk covered hip. He moved from her mouth to kissing her neck, as he grabbed her bum, making her let out a soft moan.

Severus pulled back to look at her and giving him a smile, she said seductively, "I don't _have _to be asleep for at least another hour to be able to get enough sleep and get up on time, really."

"Oh? Well, what shall we do for that hour, then?" Severus asked as he bent to kiss her again. His lips worked from her mouth to her jaw. Moving to her earlobe, he sucked it in his mouth and whispered a silencing spell. He leant back away from her to help her pull off her nightdress. Moving it up her body, Severus couldn't help but feel like a teenager again.

After Hermione was completely naked beneath him, he looked at her. She was beautiful. He ran a finger down her body, between her breasts, over her stomach and to the top of her bare mound. He leaned down and sucked a nipple in his mouth, making her gasp. His other hand went to her other breast.

Severus began kissing his way down her body. When he came to her center, he pressed a gentle kiss to her clitoris, making her moan and her hand to fly to his hair. He gently licked her several times, before thrusting his tongue in her, while using his thumb to rub her clitoris. He could hear her breathless whispers begging him not to stop. He switched to using his fingers, focusing on licking and kissing her clitoris, and not long after that he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers as she yelled out his name.

Pulling them out of her, Severus licked them clean, then Hermione pulled him down to her for a kiss. He knew she could taste herself on him. He was surprised when he felt her put her legs around his waist, lining him up with her. He gently thrust into her, determined to go slowly. He couldn't stop the moan that came out of him when he felt her walls around him like velvet. He started sliding in and out of her, while she said his name over and over.

Severus was thankful he had put up a silencing spell, as Hermione was quite vocal. A few thrusts later he felt her walls clamp down around him, and pulling him into his own orgasm with her.

He rolled over to the side of her, panting, trying to catch his breath, when he felt her roll over and put her head on his chest, also panting for breath. He pulled the covers up over them, and they both fell asleep.

**WELL? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: STILL DON'T OWN. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. **

**BTW: BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY SO FAR. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

CHAPTER 9

At St. Mungo's the next morning, Albus was meeting with the Malfoy family. He had been trying to convince them to part from Draco, as they were understandingly reluctant to do.

"Are you sure he'll be safe, Albus?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course. Draco will be joining several other members of the Order, all of whom assured me that he will be more than welcome." Albus replied.

"Just who will he be joining, Albus? I think Narcissa and I have the right to know who Draco will be spending time with and depending on." Lucius added.

Albus sighed. He didn't want to tell them, but they were leaving him with little choice. "Alright. We'll disapparate to a special room I have at the Ministry, and I will show you."

Appearing at the Ministry, Albus reassured the Malfoy's that the room was safe. They were also understandingly jumpy following the attack.

"If you will allow me a moment, I will prepare a memory for you to watch. Hopefully, this will ensure to you Draco's safety where he will be going."

With that, Albus pulled out a memory and placed it in his pensieve. He was hoping that the elder Malfoy's wouldn't object to this. It would be too risky to keep them in the same place.

"Please join me, if you would. Before we see the memory, however, I need you to keep an open mind. This really will be the best option for Draco."

All 4 people then touched their fingers to the surface of the memory, and were pulled in.

The memory was the last concert of Hermione's he had attended, when delivering the others. Lucius looked around in wonder at all the people, much like Ron had when they arrived at the stadium.

The Malfoy's watched the memory in fascination. They followed Albus over to the section with the other members in the audience. 'So, this is where Severus disappeared to. And the Dimwitted Duo. Curious.'

Before any of them could ask Albus a question, the band started playing an upbeat song. The stage was lit with red lights, giving it a red glowing appearance. At the top of a set of stairs in the middle of the stage, a was a woman's silhouette. She was looking toward the floor. The dancers started dancing, and the stage was lit up. The woman looked up. The crowd started cheering louder.

Standing there, on the top platform, wearing white suit pants, a white corset with red lace trim, white peep toe platform pumps, her hair in smooth curls topped with a white fedora, holding a red glitter microphone, was Hermione Granger.

'This is where he's sending me? With Potter, Weasel and Granger? Whoa, what happened to her? She looks…HOT!' Draco thought. He looked at his parents and saw them watching her with eyes wide.

"Albus, is this wise? Sending Draco with Miss Granger into the muggle world?" Lucius asked, walking over to him and casting a muffling charm.

"This really is the best option, Lucius. You see, she is Honey Wilde, a muggle singer. She is currently on tour, meaning she doesn't stay in one place for too long. Along with the other Order members with her, I believe Draco should be able to maneuver his way through all things muggle. Also, I guarantee he won't be found at one of her shows. All members in hiding with her must wear a glamour when out in public." Albus said.

Lucius looked at Narcissa for her opinion, only to find her standing close to the stage in the memory. Miss Granger was singing a particularly sad song, seemingly about some woman named Georgia. He walked over to Narcissa and found her with tears running down her face.

"Cissa? What is it, love?" he asked in a whisper, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, it's nothing, Lucius. I have no idea who Georgia is, or what this song's about, really. It's just…look at the crowd, dear. They're all watching her in awe. She's singing with such feeling. I think Miss Granger is the best singer I've ever heard." Narcissa said, wiping her eyes. "And, look how beautiful she is."

Lucius couldn't deny that Narcissa was right. Miss Granger was singing with such feeling, such emotion, he was nearly in tears as he listened. She also looked quite lovely. She was wearing a knee length midnight blue dress with black strappy heels. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"What do you think, Cissa? Should we do this?" he asked her in a whisper.

Before she could answer, the crowd burst into applause. She looked at Lucius and nodded. Narcissa knew Draco would be safe in a world like this. He could easily blend in. She and Lucius walked over to Albus and Draco.

"Ah, you were paying attention to Georgia, were you? I'll admit, that song gets to me, too." Albus said, discreetly wiping his eyes. "Have you reached a decision?

Lucius nodded. "As long as it's okay with Draco, and he feels he will be comfortable with this group, it's alright with us."

"Absolutely, Father. I think I'll be okay. It'll be a whole new adventure. A fun one, at that."

"Alright. I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye, and then I'll escort Draco to their current location."

With that, they were pulled out of the memory, and Albus walked out of the room. Lucius and Narcissa turned to Draco.

"If you're sure this is what you want, Draco, we're okay with it. Make sure to remember to write us. Albus will be coming by every now and then to check on you and the others, and will able to deliver letters then. Also, it may be a good idea to take a lot of pictures, document your trip. This could be the greatest experience of your life. I don't think there is a single Malfoy in history who ever toured muggle America, before." Lucius said.

"Also, if you get an opportunity, Draco, try and get me an autographed record of Miss Granger's. Such talent. Remember to thank her the first chance you get, too. Albus said she is covering all expenses for her friends on this trip. Of course, along with some of your belongings we were able to get from the Manor, we included some money for you. Stay safe, sweetie, but also have fun." Narcissa added.

"I'll try, Mother. I'm not sure where I'm going for starters, but I'll be sure to get you two some souvenir's from everywhere for after all this is over. I'm positive I'll be just fine. You're forgetting that I get along and I'm somewhat friends with the Golden Trio, now. I'll also be sure to take plenty of photos for you. Just make sure YOU stay safe. You need to have some fun, as well. I don't know where you'll be, but please, try to enjoy yourselves. You two deserve some relaxation." After he said this, Narcissa pulled him into a tight hug. "Mother, it'll be fine. I promise. Hopefully this won't be for long, though." Draco said.

"Yes, it shouldn't be long. The Aurors have been working around the clock, according to Albus and Kingsley. The one thing they can't seem to find out though is how the wards on the Manor were broken. Hopefully, this will all blow over soon. I, for one, am looking forward to living a peaceful life after this."

"I quite agree, Lucius. After what we've been through these last years, I think everyone deserves peace and quiet." Albus said, walking back in the room. "I hate to do this, but we need to go, Draco. We shouldn't be more than half an hour or so, then I'll return to take you to your safe house."

After another hug from Narcissa, and a handshake from Lucius, Draco walked to Albus, and they disapparated.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**THE SONG HERMIONE SINGS IS 'GEORGIA ON MY MIND'. IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD IT, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND IT. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 10

The morning that Draco was due to arrive, Hermione wasn't there. She had an appearance on a morning talk show to promote the show tonight, the rest of the tour, and her album. The rest of the group was in the hotel room, having promised to watch. They were all excited to see Hermione on television.

Severus was somewhat disappointed, though. He had hoped to go with Hermione today to the television show, but for security purposes, and because she was going to be working, he stayed at the hotel. He thought back to last night after Albus left. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face, especially thinking about the shower they took together this morning before she left.

Hermione had given him a wonderful wake up call to start with. He woke up with her mouth around him, and once she knew he was awake, she wasted no time in giving him a morning ride. Just when he thought she was finished, she talked him into showering together. She really was something else. And he couldn't wait until he got some time alone with her again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Albus and Draco appearing in the hotel room. Draco was dressed like a man on a business trip. He shook his head. The one thing he had always hoped to pass on to his godson was that jeans were the best in leisure clothes. Oh well, he was his father's son.

"Good morning, all. Hermione on, yet?" Albus asked.

"Good morning, Albus. No, not yet. She will be in about 5 minutes, though." Bill answered. "Will you be staying to watch?"

"Indeed, I think I will. Don't get the chance to watch television much. Have a seat, Draco." Albus said.

"Draco, would you like something to eat or drink?" Ginny asked. She knew the blonde was nervous, even though they had called a truce.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Draco answered.

"Alright. What would you like? We have water, tea, milk and I think Hermione has some of that soda stuff around here." Ginny said.

"We also have orange juice, Draco, if you would like that." Luna said.

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"Well, why don't you sit here by me, Draco? Plenty of room." Ginny asked, getting a look from Luna. The girl knew Ginny had a crush on Draco.

"How are your parents, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He noticed Malfoy looked like he had wandered into a wolves den. He was trying to be civil to Malfoy, new beginnings and all that.

"They're fine. Still shaken up, but good. They're going to be going to the other safe house for a while." Draco said. He was trying to relax, but was still nervous.

"Well, they'll be in good company, then. They'll be with the other Weasley's, and some other Order members. Oh, look. Hermione's almost on." Albus said. Charlie turned up the volume.

"Honey Wilde talks about her tour, her album, what fans can expect at the show tonight, and performs a song from her album. After the break."

"Wow. Is she good? I haven't heard much of her singing, but Mother loves her." Draco said, getting some weird looks from the others. "Headmaster Dumbledore let us see a memory of her performing yesterday. Mother fell in love with her song about a lady named Georgia, but I was busy looking at the crowd." he added sheepishly.

"Yes, Malfoy. Mione's the best. I'm sure Severus thinks so." Harry said, shooting a glance at Severus.

"Yes, well. That's beside the point, Potter." Severus said.

"Alright. We're back. It is now 6:55 and sitting at around 65 degrees this morning. Taking time out of her current tour, singer Honey Wilde is here with us in studio this morning. Good morning, Honey."

"Good morning, Brad."

The camera cut to a shot of Hermione, who was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a jacket she had borrowed from Severus that morning.

"Although still fairly new to the game, you're making your name fairly well known. How does it change your life, knowing one day you're just a regular person, and the next, you're a household name?"

"Well, not to much, I guess. The only big difference I guess is the amount of security I have now, as opposed to last year. Also, the amount of people waiting my autograph has gone way up, from around 0 to a lot more than that."

"Hahaha. You're just starting your American leg of your tour. How is it so far?"

"Well, I've been enjoying myself immensely, Brad, as have my friends I brought with me. Most of the people with me haven't been outside of our corner of the world, so this is a big adventure for them."

"Glad to hear it. Your new album, titled 'UNTAMED' has been flying off the shelves. How did you come up with the title, and could you tell us about it?"

"It's called 'UNTAMED' because I tend to do things my own way, despite what people say, so I felt the name was appropriate. I picked all the songs, some of them against the better judgment of the producers and record company. I'm glad that people love it as much as I loved making it, because all the songs on there have some special meaning to me."

"Well, it certainly does mean a lot to your fans. Your current single, 'Love Me Tonight' is climbing steadily up the charts. And your album itself is currently sitting at number 7 on the charts. Any song mean more to you than the others?"

"Yes, definitely. There's actually 2 that mean quite a bit more to me. 'At Last' and 'Eyes'. I won't go into details, but those mean a lot more to me, lately."

"Alright, when we come back, Honey Wilde will perform a song for us, and talk more about her tour."

"She hasn't changed, then? Still doing things her way?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Any reason she mentioned 'At Last', Severus?" Sirius asked.

"You know why, Black." Severus said, raising an eyebrow. Looking at Draco, he said "She's taken, by the way."

So, his godfather had landed Granger. Well, Draco could see how they would fit together. They were essentially the same person, in regards to talent and power, not to mention they both had a weird fascination with books.

"And we're back, with Honey Wilde."

The crowd went nuts. _"From her album, 'UNTAMED', singing her song 'Honey', Honey Wilde."_

The group watched as she danced and sang, the camera cutting to fans on occasion. Draco was in awe. She was really good. Both her voice and the way she danced were perfect. His godfather was lucky. He was looking forward to the concert tonight.

After 2 more songs, and a few more questions, the show was over with the parting words from the host, _"Alright, everyone. Don't forget to buy your tickets to Honey's show when she comes to your town. Honey Wilde, once again, ladies and gentlemen."_

After the show ended, the group decided to go back to bed for a while, since Hermione wouldn't be back real soon. They were going to be having a lazy day, not wanting to waste too much energy so they could be awake for the show later. That, and today was their last day in New York, so they decided to use the laptop Hermione gave them to research their next destination, Charlotte, North Carolina.

For Severus, that couldn't come fast enough. He was looking forward to spending some time alone with Hermione on the plane. For Draco, the time couldn't come fast enough to see Hermione's show. He was looking forward to tonight, and found himself intrigued. He couldn't wait to see Granger in action.

**PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: STILL NOT MINE. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. IT'S BEEN A BUSY COUPLE OF DAYS FOR ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 11

Hermione texted Harry when she was on her way from the television station to the location of her photo-shoot. She hoped that everyone was making Draco feel welcome. She knew, that out of everyone, it would most likely be Harry and Ron who would love to make him feel uncomfortable. Even though they were sorta friends now, Harry and Ron still didn't trust him very much. Maybe this time 'trapped' together would change that, just like it changed how she saw Severus Snape.

Surprisingly, unknown to Hermione, Harry and Ron were actually making an effort to include Draco in the games they had been playing throughout the day. They were introducing him to the muggle culture, which included television and video games. By the time they had to leave the hotel for Hermione's concert that night, they had moved into a more comfortable existence of their friendship.

Ginny, especially, was doing her best to make Draco feel at ease. She had started showing him how to use the laptop Hermione had left for them. With her help, he was discovering the joys of the internet. He had gotten the hang of things pretty quickly. Of course, he had been right behind Hermione in school, so that really shouldn't have surprised her.

That night, as the group was getting ready to leave, Draco asked Harry and Ron what he should expect from tonight's show. He had really only seen Hermione in Dumbledore's memory, and besides a little part on the television, he had not heard her sing.

"Well, one thing you should expect, is that this is not the Hermione you might remember. The perfect, know it all Hermione isn't going to be on that stage tonight." Harry said.

"Also, the way she dresses in your memory? Forget it. This is a whole different Hermione. One that, if she had made known in Hogwarts, would've been the hottest girl there." Ron said.

"So, expect the unexpected, then? Basically that's what you're telling me. Interesting." Draco said.

They walked into the main area and met with everyone else. Once they walked down to the lobby, Draco was a little surprised at the limo waiting. Not having seen Hermione in person since arriving, he was curious about several things. For one, just how popular was she? Why was his godfather so intent on claiming her, as well? A limo? It was looking more and more like her life was better than she let on in the past. Interesting, indeed.

Arriving at the concert, they were led immediately to the VIP section to enter. Following a security guard to their seats, Severus saw Draco looking around in obvious surprise, though he was hiding it well. Severus was looking forward to this show. Hermione had texted him earlier on the group cell phone that she had made a last minute addition to the show just for his benefit, and his imagination was getting the better of him.

After taking their seats, Severus did like Dumbledore had done at the last show: he cast the spells to allow them to hear Hermione, but not most of the audience. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice, not the thousands of others in the building. He allowed Draco to sit beside him, to help the boy with his obvious nervousness at being around this many muggles. Severus understood this, but knew that it would ease with time and experience.

Not long after being seated, the lights flickered, letting people know the show would be starting soon. 5 minutes later, the lights had gone down, and the video montage started. The group noticed it was slightly different from last time, although still ending with Hermione giggling. The show started, and it was much different from last time. They all wondered if this had been what she had been doing all day.

Although the start of the show was just like last time, the rest of it was completely different, including the special addition for Severus. The whole show had been absolutely wonderful, Draco noted. He was seriously impressed with Hermione. The boys had been right about expecting the unexpected from her. This was a whole new Hermione Granger, one he wished had existed in Hogwarts. He found that she was extremely popular with the crowd, seeing as they burst into applause almost every 10 seconds. She had definitely never dressed like this before, either. And her voice was incredible. But it was a certain song that made Draco envious of his godfather.

Hermione had disappeared and reappeared in a long red dress with her hair pulled back. It was just her and a piano player on stage. She had walked into the spotlight and laughed gently into the microphone before speaking. When she had finished, there was no doubt she was taken.

"I want to dedicate this next song to a very special person in my life. You see, all my life, I thought that love wasn't for me. Somehow, I was one of those people who would never know a truly great love in my life. Turns out, that wasn't the case at all. I just had to wait for the right time. I've known this man for quite some time, but never got to truly know him before. I'm not sure if it's love for him, but even if it isn't, I know it is for me. He's here tonight, and I hope he's paying close attention. For like the song says, 'my love has come along, at last'."

Everyone looked at Severus who, to their surprise, had a smile on his face and love and pride were evident on his face. Like he had done with Draco at the hotel, Hermione had just claimed him. Very publicly. They all secretly hoped that, for Hermione's sake, Severus loved her. She had been spurned in the love department before, and none of them wanted to see her go through it again. They didn't know if she had loved any of the idiots before, but Hermione Granger didn't give her heart away willy-nilly. As long as they had known her, Hermione had always thought that she wasn't meant for the kind of love to last a lifetime. And everyone knows Severus' story with love. Maybe these two were meant for each other.

Once the show ended, Hermione went back to her dressing room to change before leaving for the airport. Her friends had gone ahead in their limo. She had promised earlier to give them some time on the jet to get used to it, having just sprung it on them at the last airport.

She wondered if she had scared Severus with her dedication to him during the show. She knew for sure she loved him, and just hoped he loved her as well. Of course, she knew the whole story about Severus loving Lily, Harry's mum. Hermione didn't want to play substitute to a ghost, but maybe Severus could learn to love her in time the way he had loved Lily. She hoped she hadn't ruined things between them.

Just as she ended that thought, Jake, one of the security guards, knocked on her door announcing she had a visitor. Her heart started beating faster in her chest as the visitor was revealed to be Severus. After shutting the door, he stayed silent for a few moments, prompting her to speak.

"Severus, I'm sorry if I put you on the spot earlier. I had no int.." was as far as she got before he had his lips pressed to hers. He had wound one arm around her waist, and one of his hands found its way into her hair, holding her to him tightly.

After pulling away, he looked at her with such intensity, she thought he could see right through her. "Hermione. Beautiful, wonderful, special Hermione. You have no idea what your words did to me earlier. Never, in my entire life, has anyone proclaimed to love me. I wanted to tell you that you were right. While we have known each other for some time now, we haven't really known one another. Getting to know you lately, learning what it is about you that makes everyone else love you, and seeing the special person you are, has just solidified what I already felt. I love you more than I thought possible, Hermione Granger. I am truly honored that you would proclaim your love for me in such a way, and am blessed to know you love me as well. Let it be known, however, that from now until you are sick to death of me, you are mine."

Hermione smiled with tears running down her face. Leaning up to kiss him once more, she whispered against his lips "I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope you're aware that I will never get sick of you, Severus." after saying this, Hermione was rewarded with a rare Severus Snape smile that many didn't know existed.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SMUTTY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

On their way to the airport, Hermione and Severus couldn't help but touch each other. They had a limo all to themselves, since the others were probably already on the jet waiting to leave. It started innocently enough, with snogging, and progressed from there.

Severus found himself with a lapful of Hermione Granger. She pulled his shirt from his pants and was running her hands up and down his chest, and had lightly pinched his nipples, making him emit a low groan. He spanked her lightly, knowing she enjoyed that.

Hermione moved into the seat next to him, reaching over to undo his pants. She pulled them and his boxers off, and started stroking him. When she leaned over to take him in her mouth, he surprised her by pulling up her skirt. Finding her wearing no underwear and already soaking, he inserted one finger into her, while squeezing her ass with his other hand, making her moan around him.

After a few minutes of this, Severus moved to kneel in the floor. Pulling her to the middle of the seat, he pulled off her skirt, and got to work on her center. Once he had her in a daze, he got up off the floor and sat in the seat, pulling Hermione to straddle him. He then kissed her deeply, with tongues battling one another, letting her taste herself on him.

Giving out a deep moan, she raised up and quickly impaled herself on his hard cock. Leaning back and bracing herself on his knees, while he held on to her hips. Sitting up, he took a breast in his mouth, biting down hard, making Hermione scream. "Come for me, Hermione." he said in his deep voice, while sucking on her breast.

Feeling Hermione's walls clench around him, he thrust up into her a few more times before he felt his release shooting deep into her. Hermione leaned her head against his chest for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Severus asked.

"I love you, Severus. That's what." he heard Hermione say against his chest.

"I love you, too, sweet." he said, kissing the top of her head.

After realizing they were getting close to the airport, they decided to get dressed. Once they looked presentable again, Severus brought Hermione into his arms, once again kissing her deeply.

* * *

Boarding the plane, Hermione saw Draco sitting talking to Harry and Ron.

"Why don't you go find a seat, Severus? I'm gonna talk to Draco for a second and then I'll join you." she said, leaning up on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

After Severus went to sit down, Hermione walked over and sat across from Draco. "Hello, Draco. How's it going?"

"Hey, Hermione. It's going pretty good so far. I really enjoyed your show, by the way. I never knew you had it in you." he said.

"Well, thanks. How are your parents doing?" she asked. She wasn't extremely fond of Lucius, but had a bit of a soft spot for Narcissa.

"They're doing better. Mother was still shaken up, but Father is doing better. The healer's at St. Mungo's fixed his broken ribs and cleared away all the bruises. He still has a few potion's he has to take, but he'll be fine."

"That's good news. Hopefully, this whole mess gets sorted out soon, and everyone can get on with their lives again." Hermione said. "Well, I'm gonna go take a short nap. I'll see you guys later." Hermione got up and went to sit by Severus.

"Man, I still can't believe she's seeing my godfather. Of course, looking at them, they actually fit together." Draco said watching her walk towards Severus. He was shocked to see an actual smile cross Severus' face upon seeing Hermione walking toward him.

"Yeah, but it's like I asked Harry the other night-who can she be with that is as intelligent as she is and who can deal with her temper when it flares up?" Ron said.

"True. Mione can get quite riled. I'm sure you remember, Draco. That left hook of hers has nothing on some of the spells she knows." Harry said.

Conversation between the three then turned to Quidditch, taking up the rest of the plane trip.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Aurors were getting closer and closer to solving the case everyday. This case was taking high priority over any others, seeing as it included Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the saviors of the wizarding world. Now that it included the powerful Malfoy family as well, and adding in that the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was taking the attacks personally, they were more determined to solve it quickly than ever.

"Auror Jenkins, do you have the transcript of the interrogation we did on that man from Knockturn Alley?"

Auror Ralph Jenkins looked up at the Minister. He knew the man, despite being a fall down drunk, had given them several successful tips, leading to more arrests of people involved in the revenge on the Order.

"Oh! Yes, Minister. It's right here. I've just been re-reading it to see if we may have missed anything. And, I think we did. Thatcher, the man from Knockturn Alley, said he saw a woman who fit the description of one of the men were looking for's girlfriend. I think we need to send a few men disguised down there to see if we can find her. She may know something, Minister." Jenkins said.

"You may be onto something, Jenkins. Thank you." Kingsley said and walked away. Hopefully they were getting closer to finding the culprits, and not following a cold trail again.

* * *

Landing at the airport in South Carolina, the group split into two to take SUV's to the hotel they were staying at. It had been a long day, and they were all tired and hungry, so to save time and get some food in them, they stopped at a local fast food joint to get something to go. Hermione sent one of the drivers in to place the orders, as they were all too tired to go in. They just wanted something to hold them over until breakfast, then go get into a bed.

After getting their food and getting back on the road, they soon found themselves at the hotel. Walking the short distances from the lobby to the elevator and the elevator to their room found Severus supporting Hermione, Draco was carrying Ginny, who had already fallen asleep, and Ron supporting Luna. Bill and Charlie were both supporting Neville, and Sirius and Remus were both holding up Harry as well.

Once in the room, Ginny and Luna went into one room, Severus and Hermione went into theirs. Bill, Charlie and Ron slept on one of the pull out sofa beds, while Sirius, Remus and Harry took the other. Draco fell into the recliner and drifted off. Everyone was sleeping peacefully and deeply in about 5 minutes, nobody bothering to change out of their clothes, even though their luggage had already been delivered, and they didn't care.

It had been a long, but exciting few days, and it was starting to catch up to all of them.

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED. IT'S BEEN CRAZY HERE AT MY HOUSE LATELY. **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. I JUST PLAY HERE. **

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES GUYS. THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN WE'RE FINISHED. ENJOY!**

Over the next few weeks, Aurors were disguised around Knockturn Alley 24/7, in search of the girlfriend, who had been identified as a Reno Horton. It was as if she had vanished, although there were still reports of her around the area. Several other clues had given them leads, but nothing concrete so far. They were in desperate desire to talk to Ms. Horton, seeing as she may know something.

It had been reported that Ms. Horton was known to date a cousin of Bellatrix LeStrange, a man known to be just as crazy as the rest of the LeStrange family. Talking to known associates of Mr. Dante, one of the suspects, the Aurors had been informed that he hadn't been seen for a few days, odd for him. Dante liked to frequent one of Knockturn Alley's more popular house of ill-repute, Madam Enrica's. Covert questioning there also led absolutely nowhere.

Auror Jack Northson had been walking around Knockturn Alley one day, when he spotted something unusual, even for around here. Going over to inspect, he saw it was Ms. Horton, the girlfriend they were looking for. She had obviously been dead for a while, as she was starting the early stages of decomp. Northson sent a discreet message to the other Aurors, informing them he had found her, but not what condition she was in. Minister Shacklebolt showed up, as well as Dumbledore, who was aiding with the investigation, along with several other Aurors.

"Dammit. Confirmed this is-was-Horton, Northson?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir. Based on descriptions of her, and this photo we have, this is indeed Ms. Reno Horton, the girlfriend we've been looking for."

"Well, it's obvious this was personal. She did something that someone really didn't like, if all this blood is anything to go by." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I agree, Albus. We need to get her back to the Ministry, so we can examine her. Although, from what I can tell so far, she wasn't killed with magic. Whoever did this put some time and effort into it." Kingsley said. Looking at one of the other Aurors, he asked, "Do we have any idea where the boyfriend is, yet?"

"Yes, sir. Latest reports we've gotten have him placed in an empty warehouse in muggle London. There are a few Aurors keeping a watch on him." Auror Turk said.

"Get over there, and if he's been spotted entering, try to bring him in for questioning. And be careful. Dante's known to be extremely dangerous." Kingsley said. The Auror disapparated immediately.

"Come on, everyone. Back to the Ministry. You're job here is done. Or, it may just be beginning again." Kingsley said.

Once back at the Ministry, they sent the body to the Unspeakables for an autopsy. They knew she had been murdered non-magically, they just needed to know how, and when she died.

"Kingsley, I wonder if you'll allow me to take the evidence to someone who may be able to help in ways we haven't thought of yet?" Albus asked. He was planning on asking Hermione if she could help, since she had grown up in the muggle world.

"I can't allow that, Albus. However, I can bring the evidence with me in accompaniment to this person." Kingsley said.

"That'll be just fine, Kingsley. The sooner the better, I believe. Tomorrow afternoon should suffice."

* * *

Hermione and the group were sitting around backstage in Hermione's dressing room, waiting for the show to start. Like every show before, the group would be in the front row for the night. Hermione would be doing her last shows tonight and tomorrow, and was actually quite sad for this to be over.

Hermione had arranged it so that she could keep all the clothes she wore onstage, with the intent to give them to Ginny and Luna. They were currently discussing who got what, while Hermione was organizing pictures for everyone from their last few months together. As usual, Ron, Harry, Neville and Draco were discussing Quidditch strategies, while Bill, Charlie, Remus, Sirius and Severus were playing poker.

They were all surprised when the door opened, and Albus and Kingsley walked in, with several large envelopes.

"Good evening, everyone." Albus said.

"So, this is where you've all been, eh?" Kingsley asked, as he said hello to everyone individually, in the true politician way. "I've been wondering where Albus stashed you all."

"Hello, Kingsley, Albus. What can we do for you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Hermione dear." Albus said, eyes twinkling. As Kingsley deposited the contents of the envelopes on the coffee table, he continued. "I was hoping that you might be able to help us with a few things."

As Albus explained everything, Hermione's brain seemed to kick into overdrive. "So, the muggle way, huh? Alright. Can I keep this overnight, and I'll look at it at the hotel, after the show's over? You're both welcome to stay, by the way. I'm sure I can manage to have 2 more chairs put with the group."

"That's fine, Hermione. I'd love to stay for the show. Been a while since I've seen it, as I'm sure you remember. I'm afraid I'll have to leave directly after, though. Got a few things to do at Hogwarts. Kingsley?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'd be delighted to stay for the show, as well. However, if I allow you to keep the evidence, I have to stay with it." Kingsley said.

"Then it's settled. You both stay for the show, and Kingsley stays overnight. We'll look at this stuff at the hotel." Hermione said. She helped Kingsley put it all back in the envelopes for now. "Well, I think you guys should get to your seats. I gotta get into position." she said, giving Severus a kiss as he got up to leave with the others.

* * *

After the show and once they were back at the hotel, Hermione and Kingsley got to work on the evidence. "Now, you said that this Dante fellow was questioned yesterday, right?"

"Yes. He was brought in by a group of Aurors, and questioned about the letters, the threats and his girlfriends death." Kingsley said.

"And where was he when his girl was killed?" Hermione asked.

"Several girls from Madam Enrica's can verify he was with them for the past few days at a secluded cottage. We questioned them, and Dante, with Veritaserum, and everything checked out."

"Okay. What about the letters?"

"We asked for a sample of handwriting from him, and it doesn't match. Nor does it match Ms. Horton's handwriting. He had a letter from her with him when we searched him."

"Interesting. Now, for the muggle side of things. I know you guys fingerprint when you bring a suspect in. You know, that little i.d trick you learned from the muggle police. Do you analyze those?" she asked.

"Huh? Analyze what?" Kingsley asked. Everyone was interested in what they were discussing, and Harry and Severus had smiles. They too had grown up in the muggle world, and knew where she was going with this.

"Fingerprints, Kingsley. Did you test any of the letters for prints and compare them to any of your suspects?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"Everyone has a set of fingerprints, as I'm sure you know. These prints, however, are unique to each person. No 2 people can have the same set of prints. Everyone is identifiable by their prints. Like magical signatures. Here's where the muggle stuff really comes in." she said.

Hermione put on a pair of latex gloves Kingsley had smartly brought with him. "Ginny, can you bring me the baby powder, please?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley, as well as everyone else, had a look of confusion on their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have a crime kit with me, obviously. Just watch. Kingsley, could you put the suspect papers in a row on the floor, please?"

Taking the letters out of the plastic they had been in, Hermione set them out in a neat line to the left of Kingsley's row. Reaching in her purse, she grabbed her brush she used for blush, and used her wand to clean it off. Ginny came back with the baby powder.

"Thanks, Ginny. Now, if there are prints on the letters, which there should be, I can use the powder to find them. Harry, can you conjure me up a magnifying glass, please?" she asked, finished dusting. There were at least 4 prints visible from the powder. "Alright. Hang on a moment."

Using the magnifying glass, Hermione examined each set of prints, and compared them to the suspect list. While she was doing this, Kingsley was absolutely baffled. "How do you know to do this, Hermione? Not even the Auror department thought of this, and we're trained professionals."

"I think that in this case, Mione being Muggleborn trumps being an Auror." Harry said, making the others laugh.

"Kingsley, I grew up watching detective shows. This is basic stuff for muggle police." Hermione said from her position on the floor. "Wait one second. I think…"

"What, Hermione? Did you find something?" Severus asked.

"Yep. Kingsley, based on the print comparisons, this letter, and the other 3 I looked at, were all written by one person." she said. Picking up a picture of a suspect, she handed it to Kingsley. "One Mrs. Idella Hines. It says there you suspected her when several eye witnesses were verified to have seen her with Dante. However, at the time you couldn't prove anything, so you had to let her go. See, her prints are on all of the letters, and her signature on her signed statement matches. Look at how her lower case g looks like a 9 on her statement, and the lower case g's on the letters. She is definitely the one you're looking for."

"Hines?" Severus asked. "One of Voldemort's Death Eaters in Ireland was named Hines. I think his name was Hubert. Yes, that's it."

"I remember her. We arrested her several times a few years ago for illegal prostitution, being in possession of illegal potions and suspected burglary on several business in Diagon Alley." Kingsley said. "Thanks so much, Hermione. There may be an award for you in this."

"Kingsley, I didn't do this to get an award. I just want this over so I know that my friends, most of whom are essentially my family, are going to be safe. I want to be safe, as well. This way, you get the bad guy, and we all get our lives back." Hermione said.

* * *

Even though it was almost 4 in the morning, Kingsley decided to go back and arrest Hines. It was important enough that it couldn't wait, and he put a rush on her arrest warrant. Mrs. Hines was brought in not even 2 hours after Kingsley got back to the Ministry. He interrogated her himself, as he was looking forward to putting this to rest, having been on the trail for a few months now. After just around 10 minutes, Hines broke down and confessed to everything. She said she was just looking for revenge for the death of her husband, who was killed during an Order mission a few months before the end of the war. She had also hired Dante to break into their home, and assault, the Malfoy family. She had only wanted them scared, not killed.

Kingsley, thanks to Hermione, and in part, the muggle world, saw to it that Hines got what she deserved-life in Azkaban with no chance for parole, and no contact with the outside world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the United States, Hermione was sound asleep in Severus' arms, not knowing yet that she just solved a case the Aurors couldn't, and possibly saved the Order's lives.

**I KNOW THAT BABY POWDER WOULDN'T USUALLY BE VISIBLE ON LETTERS, BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT WITCHES AND WIZARDS USE PARCHMENT, WHICH IS A DARKER SHADE OF WHITE OR A YELLOWISH COLOR I BELIEVE. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I OWN NOTHING. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. COMPUTER BROKE AND TOOK A FEW WEEKS MORE THAN I THOUGHT TO FIX. I WAS STUCK WITH ONLY MY 3DS SO I COULD READ AND REVIEW, BUT NOT WRITE. ENJOY!**

The next night, Albus planned to bring the rest of the Order to Hermione's concert, reuniting the group once more. Kingsley, along with the Aurors, had deemed that there was no longer any threat, and their lives could go back to normal. Or as normal as they could get.

"Are you nervous, love?" Severus asked. He and Hermione were laying in bed awake, before the rest of her day got extremely busy.

"Nervous? No. Not for the show, anyway. A little sad, maybe. I mean, my very first tour ever is almost over. This tour has been special for me. Aside from the reason you're here, I found love on this tour." she said, looking up at Severus.

"I couldn't agree more." he said, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you, Hermione. Truly." Severus said.

"I love you too, Severus." she said. Looking at the clock, Hermione saw she had to be up in around 20 minutes. "Now, we've got about 20 minutes until I absolutely have to be up, so why don't you show me how much you love me?" she whispered seductively.

Hermione and Severus were a little late getting up that morning.

* * *

After the rest of the Order got to the hotel, and were done with the hugs and kisses, mostly from Mrs. Weasley, they all sat down to explain what was going on.

"Alright, Albus. We're all here, now." Mr. Weasley said. "Can you explain things, now?"

"I can, Arthur. And, I will. First things first, though." Albus said. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Where is she?"

"She's at rehearsal, Albus. She'll be gone all day. Something about a special surprise tonight." Harry said, knowing who Albus was asking about.

"Alright." Turning back to the others, he took a deep breath. "We are here in the hotel room of one Miss Honey Wilde. She is a famous muggle singer who also happens to be a close friend of mine and Minerva's. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Draco, Sirius, Remus and Severus have been on tour with her here in the States this whole time."

"Wasn't that kind of risky, Albus? Putting them with a celebrity?" Percy asked.

"Not at all. I can't explain everything right now, as some things have to be seen to be believed, but they were actually safer with her, and she with them. You see, she's a member of the Order, as well." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You mean that we also have members of the Order in the muggle world, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She hadn't known that.

"Just this one, Molly." he said. "Now, the reason you're all here. The threat has been eliminated finally. After tonight, you're all free to go back to your normal lives."

"Really?" Tonks asked. She was hoping to start a family with Remus now that they could.

"Yes, really. You see, Miss Wilde actually figured it out. She used a muggle way to help us find and arrest the person responsible." Kingsley said.

"Well, I'm gonna give her a great big thank you when I see her." Tonks said. "Wait a minute. Albus, where's Hermione? I thought for sure she'd be with these guys."

"We will be meeting with Hermione later. Now, we have a little time before the show starts. Why don't we all go get something to eat first?" Albus said.

* * *

That night, once everyone was in the special reserved section for the Order, Albus told Harry and the gang to explain the situation. After putting up a few charms, like the silencing charm and a special notice-me-not, he gestured for Harry to continue.

"Everyone. There's something you need to know before the show starts. Honey Wilde, the girl we've been traveling with, is quite special to all of us."

"Why is that, Harry? Got your eyes on her, do ya?" Tonks asked.

"Not exactly, Tonks. Um, Honey is Hermione." Harry said. "This is what she did during the summers, why she could only be at the Burrow for the last 2 weeks of summer every year."

"I don't believe that. Hermione never wanted a lot of attention. Not to mention, while she is pretty, she's not pretty enough for this." Percy said.

"It's true, Perce. This is Hermione. Look." Ron said. He pulled out the cell phone Hermione got for him and showed everyone a picture of Hermione he took a few weeks back.

"Wow. So, all these people are here for her?" Molly asked.

"Indeed, Molly. I found out about her when we discussed where to send Draco a few months ago. She's also quite talented." Narcissa said.

"Well, when does the show start?" Arthur asked.

"In about 15 minutes. Before it starts though, I have something for everyone." Minerva said. She pulled out her program for tonight's show and made a copy for everyone.

"I didn't even think about this, Minerva. Thank you." Ginny said.

All the copies had Hermione's autograph on them.

* * *

The Order was shocked at what they saw. The audience started applauding and screaming as soon as the lights went down and the music started. Arthur especially enjoyed the muggle reaction to one of their kind. Even if they weren't aware.

Like the first show Harry and the gang saw, Hermione was standing at the top of stairs in silhouette. Once the lights went up, the others gasped. She was wearing a black and white pinstriped jumpsuit. The lights were hitting the diamonds she was wearing around her neck, making her look sparkly. Her hair was in high pigtails that had been turned into buns.

"Oh my! She's gorgeous!" Molly said.

"I know. Look at her, Lucius. She's even more beautiful in person." Narcissa said.

"Yes. I see that, Cissa. She is quite something, isn't she?" Lucius said.

The Order was surprised even more when she started singing. She surprised them even more with some of the outfits she wore, as well as some of the dances she was doing. They hadn't know about this side of Hermione at all. She even had a bigger fan in Narcissa when, later in the show, she sang 'Georgia On My Mind' again.

Toward the end of the show, she pulled out her surprise. She came back on stage wearing a sparkly gold dress with strappy gold heels.

"I have enjoyed being on this tour so, so, so much. What made it even better was the fact that I had a lot of family traveling with me. Both of my younger brothers, Harry and Ron. My sisters Ginny and Luna. Older brothers, uncles, cousins, and now my whole family is here tonight." At this, most of the Order had tears in their eyes, Harry and Ron especially.

"There is one special person, however, that I am extremely glad to have here. I normally wouldn't do this, but I have to tonight. Just so he knows that my love for him doesn't end when this tour does."

"She wouldn't." Severus said to himself.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Severus, please come up on stage."

At the prodding of the Order, as well as the cheering of the audience, Severus made his way to the stage. He took a seat in the chair a crew member brought out for him. Hermione walked over and sat on his lap. "Everyone, this is Severus." The crowd started cheering and applauding even louder.

"Now, Severus sweetie, I know a secret about you. No matter how much you deny it, you're a big fan of oldies music." Hermione said. Severus laughed at that. That was no secret to those who knew him. "I could sing you something sappy. I could sing you a silly song. But, I'm not really dressed for something silly."

Hermione stood up. Severus noticed that her dress was a flapper-style dress with fringe, but sparkly enough not to show it. "Severus, I love you. 'River Deep Mountain High.' Keep that in mind."

The music started and Severus couldn't help but laugh again. She was actually going to do it. She was singing 'River Deep Mountain High' by Tina Turner, one of his favorite songs. Hermione was shaking her hips, making the fringe on her dress swing, and she looked beautiful.

At the end of the song, she straddled his lap and kissed him. Gold confetti was shooting out over the crowd. The lights went out and the show was over.

* * *

Backstage, Hermione and Severus had a moment alone before the rest of the Order would be joining them.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you, Severus. I just thought that would be a great way to end the show." Hermione said, picking some confetti out of his hair.

"Not at all. I actually really enjoyed that, love. And, I especially love that you sang me one of my favorite songs. You looked beautiful, by the way." Severus said. They had a few minutes to relax before there was a knock on the door.

The entire Order entered, and immediately swarmed Hermione. Severus had gotten out of the way just as Molly practically ran over to hug Hermione. He watched proudly as she was heaped with praise from those they were closest to. He watched as Lucius walked toward him.

"You got a keeper, Severus. Remember that." Lucius said. Severus knew this was Lucius' way of giving his approval of Hermione.

"I know, Lucius. I know." Severus said, still watching Hermione.

* * *

**EPILOGUE-2 YEARS LATER**

Life for those in the Order moved fast after they got home, it seemed.

As soon as they landed back in London, Severus started making plans for his long term future with Hermione. A month later he took her to Italy for a romantic holiday, and proposed. They married 3 months later. Together with Hermione and Lucius and Narcissa, they own a very popular restaurant in Diagon Alley.

Hermione managed to convince her record label to let her sing in the wizarding world, as well as the muggle world. She took the wizarding world by storm, just as she had the muggle world. Honey Wilde was just her persona in the muggle world. She didn't tour as much in the muggle world after that first time, as she and Severus since became parents to little Silas Sebastian Snape who, at just 3 months, was Hermione's greatest accomplishment in her opinion.

Ginny and Draco started dating each other once back at home. Both of their parents were thrilled. 2 years later, they were engaged to be married. Ginny went into business with Lavender Brown at her clothing shop. Draco was working alongside Lucius at Malfoy Industries.

Harry and Ron, to everyone's surprise, married twins they had met at St. Mungo's a few months after coming home. Harry and Rachel were currently expecting their first child in a few weeks. Ron and Naomi would be welcoming their first just a few weeks after that.

Neville and Luna married after a year. Luna writes for The Quibbler while Neville owns a Herbology shop in Diagon Alley. They have 2 children, twins Frank and Honey. They named their daughter Honey in honor of Hermione, who encouraged them to get together.

Remus and Tonks had little Teddy. Kingsley hired Remus in a position created especially for him. Remus was now the Liason for the Werewolf Community. Tonks retired from field work, opting instead, for little Teddy's sake, to just do desk work. Teddy, like his mother, is a metamorphmagus.

Sirius is still Sirius. He now works with the twins at their shop and is also part owner of a magical tattoo parlor, run by Dean Thomas. He is currently seeing a girl he met there.

Between marriages, babies, jobs and life in general, the Order managed to have weekly dinners and catch up.

Life was good finally.

**THERE WE GO. MY FIRST FANFIC EVER IS DONE. BIG THANKS TO ViChaseGranger FOR THE IDEA OF HERMIONE BRINGING SEVERUS UP ON STAGE. **

**THANKS A MILLION TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ THIS, REVIEWED THIS, FOLLOWED THIS AND FAVORITED THIS. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO**


End file.
